Supergirl Vol 5 13
Cale also tells Kara she has a visitor. Kara meets Lois, who berates her for avoiding her cousin. They didn't know she was hospitalized until Batman told them. After reiterating how much her behavior is hurting him and asks her to call him whenever she's ready, Lois goes out. Kara is mulling over her cousin-in-law's words, feeling depressed, when the boy who saved her back on the pirate ship turns up. Later, Supergirl flies to Mexico to save people endangered by a tornado, followed by her mysterious savior. As she puts vehicles to safety, the boy introduces himself as Power Boy and claims he found her in the middle of the ocean out of dumb luck as patrolling. Kara feels somewhat wary, but she's smitten by the boy's charm and strong features. Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Tibet two figures are arguing next to a giant furnace. After a tense negotiation, one of them accepts to send out three enforcers -"the ghost, the dark and the dream"- to strike a target. Later, Cassandra Sandsmark -who was in touch with Dr. Cale every day- comes over Kara's apartment, eager to know about the boy Kara has been hanging out with. Supergirl tells she doesn't know much about him, but Power Boy seems nice and saved her life. Power Boy arrives outside her window as they're speaking, and he claims he was in New York City by chance and thought of dropping by. Supergirl and Power Boy fly off to Hollywood in order to get to know one another better. While resting atop the Hollywood sign, they are attacked by two super-villains known as Gakidou and Sakki, the "Hate Furnace". Supergirl tells Power Boy to stand down and attacks, but Sakki turns himself intangible. As Power Boy is easily defeated by Gakidou, Sakki engages Supergirl. Sakki beats Supergirl up brutally as absorbing her emotions and taunting her by saying Superman must be disgusted by her anger and her hate. As being brutally pummelled, Supergirl remembers the times when she was trying to hang out with her cousin and a voice in her head commanded her to kill him. The hallucinations got worse when she returned from the 30th Century and found he'd been depowered and wanted her to take over his patrols.Superman: Up, Up and Away! After beating Supergirl to the ground, Sakki holds her up as Gakidou gets ready to finish her off. All of sudden Supergirl wrenches herself free, cracks Sakki's knee to prevent him from going intangible, blasts him down and takes Gakidou down with a sonic scream, the whole time shouting she doesn't hate her cousin. She's been avoiding him because she loves him and wants to protect him from herself. After defeating both villains, Supergirl flies back to the Hollywood sign and checks on Power Boy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** *** *** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Batman * Doctor Cale Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** **** *** ** ** * ** * Items: * * Lasso of Lightning Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the and collections. * Superman appears in flashback to events that took place during 52. * revealed Supergirl's dreams and hallucinations were due to temporary dementia induced by Kryptonite-poisoning. | Trivia = * The licence plate on one of the vehicles caught in the Mexican hurricane is LUH-91. This was also the name of a character from the 1971 Sci-Fi film . | Recommended = | Links = }}